


The Week We Shared

by velvetymeagan



Category: Kurapika x reader
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, F/M sex, Fellacio, Many different kinks, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Denial, S/M, Sex Swing, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, degrading, hair-gripping, just lots of sex, shy Y/N, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetymeagan/pseuds/velvetymeagan
Summary: basically you just have a lot of rough sex with kurapika um yeah
Relationships: kurapika and reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. And this is where they met

Walking down the streets of yorknew, you could already tell it honestly lived up to the name of “the city that never sleeps”. Being alone in such a large city made you feel very uneasy, especially since this was your first time traveling alone. You had arrived around 5 pm, so the sun had already started to set. You noticed how every place you had traveled before could not compare to such a beautiful sight. Bright, glowing lights on skyscrapers. Crowds of many scattered around at such a fast pace it looked as though from a movie. The sunset, however, was the most beautiful thing out of all. Purple, pink, orange, and blue mixed together and made a colourful glow in the sky. The stars were peaking out behind the clouds and you couldn’t help but pull out your phone and take a picture. Chuckling to yourself, you realized most of the pictures on your phone were skies and sunsets. It always fascinated you, how they could be so mesmerizing. You snap out of your momentary hypnosis as you realize someone is calling to you. Not your name exactly, but it was directed towards you. 

“Ma’am? Ma’am? Is everything alright?” you whip your head around to see a young man asking you these questions. Flustered from the sudden bombardment of questions, you’re stuck speechless with your mouth hanging open. “Better close your mouth before any flies get in there,” the young man mused, which sends you into a small fit of embarrassed laughter. With him now standing right in front of you, you can get a good look at him. Tall, but not freakishly tall ‘probably around 5’7’ you tell yourself. Which wasn’t bad, it was good, because you yourself were around 5’2, making him so tall that you had to look up slightly to see him. He had long blonde hair that went down almost to his shoulders, but it wasn’t quite there yet. wearing a blue blazer with black slacks you could tell he wasn’t another one of those scum-of-the-earth men who often tried to get you back to their house this late at night, so it immediately put you at a slight ease. But still, you didn’t know him, who he was, or even what his name was. But when you looked up into his eyes, that’s when you fell head over heels with him. Something about his eyes made you want to stare into them forever, and you would be completely content with it. 

“Uh- umm sorry for that,” you laughed awkwardly, trying to make a better impression of yourself to him. 

“No worries, I just saw you staring at the sky and maybe thought you needed someone to snap you out of it. Guess I was right.” He smiles after his last sentence, which makes you melt with happiness from the inside.

“Yeah, haha guess you were! Ah umm well sorry to worry you, I guess i’ll be on my way then. Have a nice day.” You wished you could’ve at least gotten his number, but with your limited social skills, that was a very silly dream. Starting to walk away, he grabs your wrist. You gasp. What was this, a cliché k-drama?

“Sorry for that, I just didn’t want you to go off so fast. I got your attention for a reason,” His face gets a bit serious and you tense up, you’re not very good at dealing with such situations. He notices your nervousness and comments, “no need to be frightened, its nothing bad.” his calm face makes you feel at ease again, so you’re ready to hear what he has to say before running away again. “I um- well umm..” he’s picking his words carefully, you can tell. But you’re absolutely clueless as to what he wants with you. He clears his throat and restarts again. “I just thought that you were very pretty standing there and I would really like to get to know you better.” You’re stunned, and he is very obviously flushed. Panicking, you too need to choose your words carefully. Taking a couple of deep breaths you try to muster up the courage to answer. 

“of course,” you smile sweetly. You didn’t want to turn him down, and, after all, his eyes glowed so brightly with beauty you don’t think you say no to anything he requested.


	2. A Confusing Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and just bs sorry it’s bad i’m tired and didn’t proofread

After saying yes to this beautiful man that you didn’t even know, he proceeded to give you his number. Inside you’re trying not to implode with happiness but outside you somehow miraculously manage to keep your composure. Rummaging inside his pocket, he pulls out a oddly shaped silicon pad.

“I want you to wear this on our date tomorrow,” He says kindly, but with an undertone of mischievousness. You go along with it, not knowing at all what it was. Bidding your goodbyes to each other you promise yourself that tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day. 

*The night goes by* 

Waking up with an insane amount of tiredness inside you, you groggily grab your phone to check the time. 8am. Shit! your date with the handsome blonde guy was at 10, at a café of his choosing. You didn’t mind him choosing, as long as you got food you were okay with it. Taking a refreshing shower you proceed to do your skincare, makeup, and hair. Now the outfit. You wanted to wear something that would impress him. Not something too dressy (as it was a café you were going to), but not just a simple tee-shirt and sweatpants. Throwing your limited clothes around the room, you’re glad you decided to bring your only black skirt right before you left for your trip. Throwing on whatever you thought looked good was okay, it turned out to be an outfit with some black vans, thigh high white socks, your black skirt, and a plain white shirt with small pastel hearts on it to match your socks. You wanted to impress him. Impress him, impress him, you repeated to yourself. You had never been on date before so you didn’t know where anything would lead. You haven’t even had sex before, but he didn’t need to know that. Was lingerie too sexy? You had no clue. You decided to pick a clean nude bra with silky light pink underwear. You had shaved everywhere, so there was no need to fret. Getting your belongings together before you left, you see the odd silicon pad that he had given you and requested that you wear. What the fuck. Being rushed to get home yesterday, you didn’t really even think of looking at it. But now that you did, you realized what that sneaky motherfucker had put you up to. It was a fucking vibrator! Not that you had ever used one, but you knew what the usual wireless vibrator looked like. And this little bastard was one of them. Impress him, impress him, you repeat to yourself. Seeing him yesterday, he didn’t seem like the type of person you wanted to annoy or disobey, so you sucked up your dignity and laid it on your underwear. You realized he had also not given you the remote, so he must’ve kept it for himself. That sneaky little- the doorbell rang. Shit! it was him. You had completely forgotten he had promised to pick you up today. Opening the door quite obviously flustered, there was a bright light that immediately blinded you. Blinking hard, your eyes focused on his beautiful complexion. You were quite literally blinded by him. Dressed in a striped shirt with a very nice jean jacket to go with it and black jeans with dress shoes, he was so stunning. 

“You seem a bit flushed, is something wrong?” He looked genuinely worried, but you didn’t want him to be.

“N-no, i’m fine,” you stutter, trying to regain your composure. He smiles. A nice, perfect smile. It eases you immediately.

“Great, did you wear what I gave you yesterday?” Hes still smiling. How? he’s talking like doing things such as this are normal but they aren’t! Not in the least bit! At least, to you. You nod shyly, a small pink blush coming to your cheeks. You can feel it’s heat. “Hmm .. I don’t believe you..” A sneaky grin pops up onto his face, and your blood drains from your face. 

“Ahaha.. what do you mean? I’m telling you the truth. .” You’re scared, really scared. But also at ease? your own emotions made you confused. He had such a calming presence to him. You loved it, and you found yourself wanting more. More and more and more and more. Addicting, it was so fucking addicting, this feeling of adrenaline and being turned on. It made your brain feel muddled weirdly enough. He laughed, and you felt like he knew exactly what you were thinking. 

“Hmm..if i check and you’re not.. you’ll get a punishment. After all, naughty girls deserve a punishment.” He winks at you, and you melt even more. This is hot. It’s so hot and you want it. This is what you want. “lift your skirt and show me.” He slowly commands of you. You want to do it, but you’re scared. But your feeling of arousal makes you do it. Lifting your skirt, he’s staring straight at your underwear. Right at it. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ you’re chanting. ‘I need more more more.’ “I cant see it~” he pouts, and you gulp. “Move them.” And so you do. The vibrator is stuck to your pussy so he can’t see your insides but it’s still so fucking embarrassing. He stars at it for awhile before he hums and stands up. “Well, shall we get going on our date?” You nod as you quickly put back on your underwear and skirt. What the fuck was that? What was that. You’re so confused, but also horny, upset, and hungry. ‘Not a good combination’, you tell yourself as you trail behind this lovable stranger on your way to your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it’s 1 am and if ur wondering yes i wrote it the same day i posted the first chapter and what about it???? anywho i hope u enjoyed and got about as turned on as i did. this was just a tease from pikas obviously lol. i wanted to focus on smut since i promised that’s what this fic would essentially be about so uh yeahhhhhhh sorry if kuras personality isn’t as canonical as you expected i wanted this to be after he’s gotten everything done and he’s just settled down for life but maybe i’ll focus on that aspect another chapter lmao. yeah so he’s not supposed to be a fuck boy sorry if it came off that way lmaooo this kurapika just rlly likes teasing girls (or more specifically- the reader) . anyways i’m off hope it cleared up some questions that y’all probably didn’t have uhh yeah i’m super tired my dudes gn.


	3. A peculiar date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is being a prick and a sadistic hoe in this chapter basically lmao

Arriving at your destination, your stranger offered to pay for yours. You declined politely but he insisted. Feeling defeated by the little argument you go sit down, waiting until he got your coffee and paid. He sits down right across from you and you gulp. There was an uncomfortably long amount of silence between you as he studied and stared at you. This went on too long, so you decided to show your discomfort.

“Umm..” You try to show how uncomfortable you were with the whole situation. You don’t think it worked, because he didn’t even seem to process what you just did and proceeded to stare at you more. After a couple of this going on and you breaking out into a cold sweat of discomfort, the stranger pulls out a remote. What? ‘what is this to-‘ there’s a low buzzing on your lower regions. The motherfucker! It was the remote to the vibrator. He leans in close to you and whispers, “If you don’t make a sound in here, i’ll let if have a reward. But if not- well, I think you know already.” He winks and clicks. And it was hot. Very hot. Leaning back in his chair, he seems back to normal. “Lets play a little game, we’ll answer some questions asked from the other and if you get them right from me, i’ll turn it down, but if you get it wrong, i’ll turn it up. I’ll also give you a little bonus,” You perk up a bit, curious as to what it was. “If i get the question about you wrong, i’ll turn it down. But if I get it right, i’ll turn it up a notch. What do you say, is it a fair game? I won’t play if you don’t want to,” He’s being considerate to you. This was all so unfamiliar to you, but you could barely think as the pad was still vibrating beneath you. 

“You’re on” You breathe out. He smirks. ‘Great,’ You think, ‘I won’t lose to this one!’

“Okay then,” he tilts his chair back showing his relaxed state ‘that cheeky motherfucker-!’ “I’ll start this,” he smiles. “So, first off, what’s my name?” You’re taken aback. How the hell would you know his name? You’re practically strangers! Then it hits you. This wasn’t at all a fair game. He purposely chose this so he just just mess with you! He- Ugh! 

“Nnnnn.. Kai?” You try your best guess, but out of the millions of names in the world, there wasn’t even a chance you could guess it right. 

“Wrong!” He laughs. You curse him under your breath. “Oh? did you just say something bad? If you did, I’ll have to turn it up again~” Hes waving the remote in front of you to taunt you again. Damn this fucker! He’s so fucking smart and you can’t beat him. As you sigh, you decide to give into his games. 

“No, I would never say something bad about you,”You try to do your sweetest smile trying to hide back your disgust. 

“Mmmm.. good girl,” Your stomach twists just a bit when he said that. It felt .. nice..   
“Well, I’ll give you what you want, and in return i’ll turn it up.” You scoff a bit, and then sat up hoping he didn’t hear that. “My name is Kurapika,” He says with a bit of grace. You’re a bit shocked, by the way he said it he seems like such a gentleman, and your heart clenches. “So, I gave you what you wanted, and now I get what I want.” The low buzz in your underwear starts to buzz a bit more, but not to where you can hear it. It’s making your insides feel tingly, and you want a bit more. You could use this game to your advantage, but you’re in public, and this could get illegal very quickly. “Ahh.. you’re expressions are the best.. the absolute best.” He’s smirking a bit, and you felt your hatred for him build but even more. 

“Hmm, well now it’s my turn! What’s MY name, Kurapika? Now you can return his smirk, and you’re happy about it.

“Y/N” he responds with confidence. ‘W-what? how does he know my name? How? HOW?’

“H-how do you k-know my name...?” you question him shakily. You needed to know how he knew it.

“It was easy,” he shrugs, “After I first met you, finding you online was easy. You have a private account on twitter as well, saying some things I bet you really wouldn’t want anyone to know, don’t you?” He’s still smiling. Is he blackmailing you? Yes, you decided, this is blackmailing. So now you have to do whatever he wants. Great. Just great. From just knowing him for a day, you can tell this man is manipulative, deceitful, and just a full-on pervert. The kind of man that most would hate. “Well, here’s my reward~” He turns the vibrator almost all the way up, and your body jolts. Fuck fuck fuck! It’s vibrating so much, you’re scared people will hear it, but what your more scared about is orgasming in public. 

“Uhhh... I think i need to go to the bathroom now.” You slightly chuckle as you stand up from your chair, almost unable to walk.

“Oh no you don’t little missy,” He grabs your wrist. “You stay with me, understand?” He glares at you with his oh-so-beautiful eyes and you cant say no to him so you back down slowly into your chair, the vibrator still on. “I came here to have some fun, and you’re gonna have some too” He laughs a bit. ‘God! This fucking prick!!’ You’re fuming. You want to slap him across the face and run out of here. But obviously you can’t. Feeling yourself sink more into his web of torture, you feel yourself give in completely, too tired to even fight him anymore. He sees you like this and immediately stands up, taking you by surprise. Turning the vibrator off he softly says “i’m sorry if I made you upset, I was too selfish with what I wanted. I’ll make it up to you, okay? for now let’s go back to my place,” He holds out his hand for you to grab, and you hesitatingly take it. You’re beyond surprised. There were multiple sides to this man and he was just like a puzzle. One that was difficult to solve, but you were up for the challenge. Trudging behind Kurapika, you had no idea what was coming next, but you guessed that was all apart of the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! Sorry this took so freaking looonnggg i had NO idea what to write. I hope u enjoyed this chapter and i’m sorry if my writing isn’t rlly good ik it isn’t but i just wanna share my ~spicy~ ideas with the world. this chapter kinda focuses on the multiple sides of kurapika (soft v sadistic) but i’m super sorry if u were confused it’s ok i re-read it and i too was confused by my own thoughts. anywho i’m gonna go start on the fourth chapter now and hopefully that’ll be up by tomorrow but no promises lol i’m rlly bad at those. ok bye ^_−☆  
> \- meagan


	4. The apartment in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whip y/n is at kurapikas house what gon happen 😳😳

As you follow kurapika into his apartment you’re immediately astonished. It’s huge! ‘It must be an insanely expensive penthouse’ you conclude to yourself. 

“Surprised? Don’t worry, most people are.” He laughs a bit, thinking it was funny how people are so amazed to see his apartment. Your cheeks flush as his comment.

“N-no.. I was just admiring your place is all,” You desperately try to brush off the conversation. After all, you really didn’t want to seem like a gold-digger. 

“You’re fine. Let’s go sit down, we still haven’t finished our date,” He winks at you, and you feel that fluttering feeling i. your heart again. ‘What is going on with me?’ You ask yourself. But you obviously don’t know the answer. As Kurapika and you sit down on a huge couch, you unconsciously sit away from him. He glances at you and starts to shift his way towards you, little by little. Your heartbeat begins to rise, and as he comes closer it increases and becomes so fast your sure that Kurapika can hear it. He stops moving towards you only when your knees and thighs were touching. Your heart skips a beat as you feel his body heat. It’s so warm, and you feel as though you would like to be enveloped in it. You shake your head to get that thought out of your head. ‘What the hell am I thinking!?’ Kurapika sees the soft shake of your head and leans towards your face so that his is right in front of yours. You can see his face so clearly, and everything of his was perfect. His mouth is so close to yours, you wondered what would happen if you put your lips on his- Your second daydream of today was cut off by Kurapika, “Thinking of something? Was it of perhaps... me?” He looks at you with his big, beautiful eyes that you want to look into forever. Dammit! What was going on with your head today?

“Ha, you wish.” You scoff. He frowns and goes back to his original position, except this time his hand is on your thigh and you feel immediately so nervous that you might throw up. Was this real? Was what was going on right now real? This whole day felt unreal, as though a dream, but you really hope you weren’t. Kurapika continues to rub your thigh, slowly and tauntingly.

“Maybe this will get your fantasies running.” He smirks at you. Fuck. He’s so insanely hot right now. And now he’s rubbing your inner thigh. It feels so warm and tingly, but you found yourself wanting more. You bit your lip a bit to stop your desires from going to where you can no longer voluntarily control them. “Oho... I guess this was the right move, I can tell you want more,” He whispers in your ear softly, and your whole body tingles. Starting to lick your ear gently, he whispers in your ear again, “Well, it’s your lucky day baby girl, because i’m here to give you whatever you want.” After he finishes his sentence he bites down hard on your ear, and an electric shock runs throughout your body. He trails down to your neck, and starts to kiss it slowly. Kurapika nips and sucks at the tip of your neck, slowly making his way down to the end of it. He continues to do this for too long for your liking. 

“Just..!” You breathe out forcefully. 

“Just what? Come on, you gotta say it to make it happen,” Kurapika responds teasingly. This little..!

“Fuck you,” you glare down at him, he’s now at your shoulders, kissing them sloppily as he giggles lightly at your comment. ‘Fine, let’s let loose on this fucker’ you decide to yourself. “I want you to touch me, tease me, Please,” You beg to him softly.

“Hmm.. where do you want me to touch you? I won’t know unless you tell me.” He pretends pout and then continues on to pecking at your shoulder. He’s so .. fucking..! You groan out of both pleasure and annoyance. Pointing lightly at your vagina, your face turns extremely red. “You have to tell me~” He sing-songs. You’re already blushing so hard, but you swallow your pride and just decide to get on with it.

“p-please.. please touch my pussy..” You say in the softest tone you can manage, because you’re almost at your limit with the teasing he’s given you up top. He smiles lightly as he trails down your torso to the beginning of your underwear. 

“You’re been a good girl, so i’ll give you want you wanted,” He slowly removes your underwear and peels off the vibrator. Wiggling it in his hand he says, “We’ll use this another time,” You whine as the pad of his fingertips touch your insides. “Mmm.. such a beautiful pussy, as expected from such a beautiful girl,” He says while smirking and looking up to you. Breathing while admiring your insides, you feel more excited than before, you wince a little bit as he blows a gust of cold air on your clit. You move your hips up a little bit to show Kurapika you wanted more. You wanted him to stare at you more. More more more. You needed all of it. “Hmmm.. you like me staring at you?,” He questions softly, and you vigorously shake your head, too aroused to speak. “Then masturbate for me. Go on, do it.” He’s looking more intently now, and as you reach your hands down, your starting to shake. You’re scared. You’ve never done anything like this before. You barely even know him! But you want to. You want to do this for him so badly. But you’re frozen by fear and a million thoughts. You can’t do this, you can’t do thi- Your thoughts are cut off by Kurapikas soft lips on yours. They’re so, so soft, and you had no idea what to do. You throw your arms around him and he inserts his tounge in your mouth and it’s messy but it’s getting hotter and hotter. This felt so good. It felt so right. He’s taking the lead in this moment and you’re okay with that, because you realize in that moment that you can trust him. You can trust him with everything you have. Kurapika bits on your bottom lip and whispers, “Do you wanna continue now ?” ‘He’s so considerate,’ you think, ‘Not like the side of him that i saw at the café’ You nod slowly, giving him big eyes to show that you were okay. He crouches back down on the ground to look at you. You want to do this for him, and for yourself. Life’s an experience, right? You spread your legs wide for him to see, and you close your eyes as you start to rub yourself. It feels so much better than regularly doing it. There’s something that’s so arousing about knowing that you’re being watched by him. You keep rubbing yourself, almost about to orgasm. You stop. Kurapika is confused as you lean onto him. With you in his arms, you whisper 

“I don’t wanna cum like this, I want you to be inside me..” This time, it was his turn to be flustered. ‘Yes! one point to me~’ you cheerfully say to yourself. 

“Okay, if we’re gonna do this, let’s do it properly.” He says as he guides you up to him room. The view in his room is amazing, it looks like a something from a distant dream. “First, let’s take a shower.” 

“Okay, you can go first, i’ll be here taking some pictures of the view” You giggle as you grab your phone. 

“No,” He walks towards you. “I meant together.” 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG i got rlly into it in the middle part but then i got busy and then i was like damn okay i gotta finish this but then i was like damn if i do the actual sex scene (spoilers sorry lmao idc) it’s gonna be too long i cant have that. so y’all will have to wait next chapter. yeah if anything is confusing to y’all just leave a comment and i’ll answer (●´ω｀●) also i’m just sayin ik that usual vibrators don’t stick but for the sake of this ff we’re gonna pretend like it does. okay i’ll take my leave now bye bye!
> 
> \- meagan <3


	5. Something that’s incomprehensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOREPLAY TIME BITCHES

“What?” You stare at kurapika, stunned by his sudden words.

“Did you hear me? I said I wanted us to shower together,” You sit on his crisp clean white bed, paralyzed by shock. It takes a few moments to process what he had just said. Quickly, you rush to gather your thoughts and form a response. You clear your throat, 

“Y-yes! I would love to take a shower together..” Kurapika stares at you for a moment and then reaches his arm to caress the side of your face, down to your ear, and then the back of your neck. He had a concerned look on his face, and you start to break out in a cool sweat from anxiety. Kurapika exhales a cool breathe of air onto you. His breath smells clean, like mint, but also very sweet, almost like strawberries. He chuckles slightly as he says to you,

“You’re blushing so hard right now, you know. You’re aware that you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you beyond what you’re comfortable with,” He places a small kiss onto your forehead before drawing back. But in this moment you want him. No, you need him. You need this moment. Only this moment, if not any other. Drawing your hands forward you place them on Kurapika’s shoulder, and lace your fingers together so you’re sure he can’t get away. Giggling a bit he says, “Oi, what are you doi-“ *THUMP* you successfully pulled him onto the king sized bed along with you. His body weight on top of you was heavy, but that was a given seeing that you were 5’2 and he seemed about.. 5’6 or ‘7. You weren’t too bothered by it, it was your decision anyways and his body heat on yours felt lovely. He moves and raises himself on top of you, pinning you down on his bed. “I guess this is your non-verbal way of saying yes?” You breathe out a bit, slowly. Your heart is beating so fast you felt like you could to go into cardiac arrest, and so all you could do in that moment was make a little “hn” sound while you lightly nodded your head. He smiles at you, and your heart beats faster ‘How can he be this charming? is this illegal?’ “Good girl, now lets get you undressed,” Oh shit, you didn’t think this part through. Fuck, this is really happening. You need to do this, though, and you’re GOING to do this. Fuck anxiety. Kurapika grabs for your shirt, tugging it up cueing you to raise your arms. 

“Oh no, no, I can do this.” You laugh awkwardly as you get up and head to the bathroom. Kurapika sits on the side of the bed, which was right in front of the bathroom door, where you were standing. 

“Okay, then strip for me,” He leans his arms back to signal that he’s relaxed and ready for anything that’s to come. 

“Excuse me?” You manage to squeak out despite your clear stun of shock that’s running through your body from yet another one of Kurapika’s games. Kurapika groans. 

“You heard me, strip! Don’t make me angry, little girl. If you do.. well, you should know by now,” He growls at you, and then winks. A bullet of electricity, excitement, and fear run through you at the same time. You nod to him, silently apologizing. You start with your top. Slowly peeling it off, it felt nice to take it off after a long day, but the nice feeling was different because he was watching. Now onto the bra. Struggling to unhook your bra from the back, it takes you what seemed like ages to remove it from your body. Kurapika stares at you, completely topless. You gulp and your heart starts racing again. He narrows his eyes on your chest and calmly breathes out, “I noticed it before, but now seeing it bare.. you have huge tits, y/n,” Your face immediately turns tomato red as you instinctively cover your nipples. “Oh no no, we can’t have you doing that princess, remove your hands so I can see everything.” Kurapika makes a thin smile of fake politeness, so you know you can’t do anything you want to do unless he says you can do it. You’ve become his toy. His personal slave. Or, as most would call it, his bitch. With all sense of dignity or pride left in you gone, you slowly pull down your skirt, so now it’s just you and your underwear and socks. Kurapika has happy grin on his face, and you’re glad you can please him. Finally, you remove your socks and underwear, being fully nude in front of him. Kurapika gasps, and you instinctively flinch. ‘Am I too chubby for him? Does he not like my body? What if he just likes me for my face? What if-‘ Hopelessly spiraling down into a pit of despair, your trail of thoughts and questions were cut off by him clapping his hands together as he stands up, takes a step toward you, and breathes in awe. “You’re... you’re so beautiful y/n..” He hugs you, and your eyes widen as you take a shaky breath in. Kurapika continues on, “I’m so lucky to share this moment with you.” You smile softly, and a gentle tear drips down your cheek, and onto the floor. Maybe Kurapika really was a good person. “Kitten, why are you crying? I want to make you happy, not sad,” He frowns at you. 

“I- I just thought you wouldn’t like me,” Kurapika looks at you puzzled. “Wh-what I mean by that is.. I just was thinking you thought my body was ugly..” You sniffle as another tear runs down your face. Smiling, you look up at him, “Thank you for accepting me, Kurapika.” His eyes widen. 

“Don’t thank me, little one,” He lightly grabs your chin, making your legs fumble a bit. “You’re beautiful, inside and out. And tonight i’m going to show you that,” He smiles against your ear, and goosebumps form on your skin. He pulls away from you, much to your sadness. “Well, i’ll go turn on the shower,” He heads into the bathroom, and turns the shower handle. “And I better get rid of my clothes too, shouldn’t i?” He asks you, and you nod maybe too aggressively. He smiles and removes his shirt. Oh god, his muscles, abs, chest, and collar bones were perfect. Almost glistening with light, even though you were both inside a dimly lit bathroom. “I can see you’re enjoying yourself over there, care to help me with my lower half?” Kurapika points to his crotch, and you almost immediately involuntarily move towards him, sitting on your knees and fidget with his complicated belt. After this unconscious state of you undid his belt, you slowly unzip his pants, revealing a large bulge underneath his boxers. You breath hot air on it, and suck on his balls from the outside. Kurapika threads his soft hands into your hair, your body tingles a bit. Breathing out with what seemed like pleasure, you feel so good, you want to continue pleasing him like this. Pulling down his boxers an erect penis almost slaps you in the face, but this unconscious state of yourself doesn’t mind, and you immediately start to lick it. Now, you’ve seen your fair share of porn, so you know vaguely what to do. 1) Don’t use your teeth, use your tongue. Be messy and wet, men like that. 2) Don’t always lick it, suck on it, the tip and balls are the most sensitive and are the places you’re most likely to achieve a response from. And 3) Deep throat it, otherwise known as fellacio. Turn off your gag reflex and suck on it until it’s all in your throat, and then do that over and over until your partner climaxes. You repeat these three rules inside your head over and over again while you use the soft surface of your mouth, suck at the tip of his cock, pressing light kisses, or sometimes just plain out tease it with your tongue. You fondle his balls with your free hands, also giving you leverage while you balance on the hard bathroom tile floor on your knees. Kurapika grips your hair and moans loudly. “FUCK,” He breathes out while panting, “how are you so good at this, y/n?” He questions you while breathless with pleasure. You look up at his eyes, giving him a face that meant ‘I don’t know~’ and he gives in, shoving your head onto his cock, making it slide into your throat, he grips onto you, making you slide in and out a couple of times. “Fuck, fuck, i’m gonna come, just a bit more,” He tells you gasping, and you back away from him and stand up while wiping your mouth. Kurapika looks at you, confused and mad. You feel bad, but you wanted to save both yours and his climax for the actual moment. Not now. Trailing a finger across his chest you whisper into his ear,

“I want to finish this shower, and then we’ll get on with it,” You’re proud of yourself for being this bold, but you also feel as though this was another you, a person who completely took over your body and you weren’t in control. Tonight, you wouldn’t let that happen. You nod to yourself, being determined to be yourself, and enjoy tonight. Being devoured by a handsome man in the middle of the city seemed like the best way to spend your time anyway, so why not make the most of it? 

“I’m glad you’re getting bold, baby, but don’t forget,” He grabs you by your neck, with not enough pressure to choke you, but enough to tell you that your place was below him, and not above him. “Here, i’m in charge,” His beautiful but cold eyes staring down onto you change their colour to a glowing scarlet. A rush of fear surges through your body, and an overwhelming fear that you were going to be hurt enters you. As you start to lightly whimper out of fear, his eyes change back to the original colour. He lets go of your neck, backing away from you. “I-I’m sorry y/n.. I didn’t mean to scare you..” He apologizes sincerely, looking at you with an extremely sad face. You walk back toward him, putting a hand on his cheek,

“I know you didn’t mean to, kura. It’s okay, I’m okay. You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” Soothing him, he relaxes into your hand, and you smile softly. Kurapika suddenly jolts up from your hand, which makes you flick, and says,

“Oh, the shower!” Which then makes you painfully aware again that you were both naked. Together. Flushing, you remind yourself of the promise you made earlier.

“Let’s get in then, there’s a lot of things we have to do,” You seductively look at him, while you grab his hand and lead him into the shower with you. It was a fairly sized shower, with enough room to fit one person comfortably. But it almost pressed you together if you were being careless about where you stepped. You decided you weren’t very ready for that level of skin ship yet, so you try to keep a respectable distance from him, but at the same time close enough to him to where you could easily touch him. You wanted to prove to Kurapika that you were worthy of his love, so you obviously tried to seduce him. “Hey~ can I wash your back?” You lightly say into his neck. 

“Well aren’t you getting confident,” He chuckles at you. “Sure, go ahead,” He turns around so you could get started. Grabbing the soap, you decide to change up your plan. Kurapika gasped, and you smirked. You had put the soap on your chest, and intended to rub his back with your boobs. At the sudden thought that all of this was happening, you turn red and your nipples harden, grabbing Kurapika’s attention. “Y/n... this feels so good. I love it,” He looks back at you, and you turn even redder. As you keep rubbing your nipples against his back, you feel pleasure on them, and your body tingles. You’re starting to get wet down there again and you can barely hold it. Not yet. You need to wait in this moment, and save the climax till the end. Drawing away from Kurapika, he seems disappointed. He then swiftly pins you against the shower wall, water trickling down the both of your heads. “I know you wanna save cumming for later sweetheart, but I need relief right now,” He whispers to you softly as he grinds against your leg. It’s hot. It’s really, really hot. Kurapika is softly gasping in your ear as he starts to speed up. His dick pressed up against your thigh turns you on so badly, you slowly start to move your hand down there. Kurapika stops and grabs your wrist, pinning it to the wall. “Nuh uh baby, I do all the pleasure on you,” He licks your shoulder, “Myself.” He bites down so hard it almost draws blood. Groaning from the bite and the sheer sensuality of it, Kurapika knows you’re finally feeling the mood too, and trails his hands down to rub your clit softly. You moan in his ear, and you can feel his smile on your shoulder. It was all so thrilling. Your first time having full on sex- and with this handsome man? It must be Christmas. You get closer and closer to climaxing, and you suddenly push Kurapika away. Once again, he’s mad, annoyed, and horny. You grit your teeth, ‘This has to happen NOW’ Driven by arousal, you quickly turn off the shower and grab Kurapika’s wrist as you both swing out of the shower. Kurapika breaks free from your hold and takes a step back. He awes in wonder. “You look so fucking gorgeous right now,” You turn completely red. Everything was so sudden. The shower with Kurapika, being naked in front of Kurapika, and even sucking Kurapika off. You think you might faint if anymore happens. Kurapika grabs a few towels and starts to dry you and your hair off. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you wonder just what has happened to you. One day ago, you had arrived in York New, and now, not even a full 48 hours later, you were engaging in foreplay with a man whom you first thought was a pervert. You chuckle a bit to yourself. The irony of it all. After Kurapika finishes drying you off, he quickly tools himself off as well, and walks back into the bedroom. The curtains are still up, and the nighttime view was as beautiful as ever. But it hit you. You were fucking naked! In front of a window! You instinctively cover yourself and crouch behind Kurapika’s bed, and breathe heavily. Kurapika, sitting down on the bed, looks over at you, smiles endearingly, and crouches down with you. Cupping your face, his expression is all you need to feel at ease. Slowly making your way back onto the bed with him, you feel warm and protected by him. “... I didn’t close the blinds because I figured you might like the thrill of it all,” He grasps your hand gently. “But I guess not, so i’ll put them down.”

“No!” Kurapika cocks his head at you. “I-I mean.. do whatever you want.. b-but you were right about your original thought..” You turn your head away from him so he can’t see your embarrassed expression. 

“About what? You liking the thrill of being seen?” You can hear the smirk in his voice. Your face flushed deeply once again.

“You little..! Don’t make me say it!” you pout, and for the first time he raises his hands in surrendering. That was the first time he’s ever done that. It felt like a genuine moment with him. You smile gently, your blush beginning to fade and Kurapika turns to look to at you with a sly face,

“Well then, let‘s get on with it, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY THIS WAS SOOOOO LATE also sorry there was no sex :( i’m more for foreplay, so that’s what I focused on. Little hint, next chapter is DEFINITELY gonna have da SECKS but the first half will be foreplay and sex toys and dom kurapika ahhhhh yes i hope u will enjoy it i think i’ll enjoy it too. anyways sorry again for being so late and i rlly hope u enjoyed this chapter it took me rlly long to write it bcs of writers block and bcs i’m lazy :p also i did proofread my work for once so if it has any mistakes i will be sad . ok sorry i’ll go now bye bye i promise the next chapter will be up within 3 days or less and if it’s not u can legally bully me on twt (pls don’t be too mean i’m sensitive) peace out kurapika fuckers ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )
> 
> \- meggie <3


	6. So this is what makes life divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prep for the act and just stuff idk just read it to understand

“Let’s get on with it, shall we?” Kurapika smiles and holds his hand out for you. Both aroused and slightly shocked at his proposal, you lightly grab his hand, and forcefully pushes you down onto his soft white bed. “Close your eyes darling, we’re going to do this a bit differently,” You do as you’re told, too aroused to even think twice about the situation you’re in. You hear a drawer being opened and then rummaging next to you and you wonder if Kurapika is looking for something. The rummaging stops abruptly and you can feel he’s coming closer towards you. His body heat next to yours makes you tingle on the inside a little, and butterflies swarm in your stomach. “Spread your legs for me me, princess.” Kurapika sensually whispers in your ear, this time biting it and licking your earlobe sloppily. It makes you shutter all throughout your body. Again, you do as your told. You want it so badly. No, you want HIM so badly. Swallowing hard, you feel tight yet comfortable restraints being put around your wrists and ankles. You’re completely exposed to him. His eyes glaring lustfully down at you, with the intent of devouring you, multiple scenarios run through your head, and you’re getting wetter and wetter with every movement Kurapika takes, anticipating what will happen next. “You look so pretty right now, let’s put on some other accessories, okay?” You follow him with your eyes as he grabs a red cloth and brings it to your face. ‘Oh, he’s going to blindfold me now, isn’t he’ You think, not at all bothered by the situation. And now you can see nothing but darkness. You don’t know where Kurapika is anymore, and you’re completely spread out and exposed in this room with him. The thought of all of that makes you buck your hips up slightly. “Oh.. princess.. that’s a big no no.. we don’t do anything without asking daddy first,” You can’t see him, but you know he’s smirking. This bastard, getting off on your venerability, you want to punch him, but you’re in restraints and even if you weren’t, you’re too horny to even throw a hit like that. You relax a bit, putting your hips back on the soft bed. It’s scary not knowing what’s going to happen next, but right now it’s just Kurapika. Just him and you. You feel a warmth coming towards you, and it engulfs your entire body, making your body melt even more. Kurapika trails a finger to your right nipple and pinches it. You gasp. He starts to rub it between his fingers while his tongue plays with your left side. With your legs still spread with god knows what willpower you have left in you, you’re desperate to rub them together and some friction down there. Kurapika stops. “Getting impatient, are we?” You hear him smiling. “Well, you’ve been a good girl, so i’ll give you what you want,” Your heart beams at that sentence, and soon you feel an electric shock of pleasure from down below running throughout you. He’s rubbing your clit soft and slowly, but it’s just enough for you to gasp out loud a little bit. “Good, baby, you’re so good. I wanna hear more of your beautiful voice,” Kurapika says to you very, very sensually. Suddenly, you feel something that feels like a tongue on the lips on your nether regions. Rubbing up and down, up and down. It’s slow. It’s too slow, you want it to go faster. You need to come! You whimper softly, and so Kurapika takes that as a signal to go further in. His tongue circles around your clit, and it feels so, so good. His mouth is so wet, and the whole feeling of it makes you moan even more. It gets more and more intense, and soon you find yourself out of breath from moaning so much. Kurapika stops, and watches you as you try to regain your composure and breath. You know he’s stopping because he wants you to be okay, but you don’t care about your own well-being in this moment, you just care about him. And you need him. You need him inside of you RIGHT. NOW. 

“K-kurapika... can you.. y-you know...” Shit, you’re too nervous to even say what you need to say. You hear him chuckling a bit,

“I know what you’re trying to say, so yeah, let’s loosen you up a bit first.” He says while kissing your cheek and trailing down to your neck. You hear him grab some sort of bottle, and then the sound of liquid after. Was it lube? Well, of course it was, you didn’t need to think twice about that. You want to see him, you want to see his face while he fingers you and teases you. But you’re stuck in this shitty position where you can’t see anything and can’t move at all. It’s not all so bad, because once Kurapika puts in 2 fingers you’re already gasping again and drooling at the mouth as he rubs your clit at the same time. “Good, you’re doing so so good,” He says as he slowly puts in another one. God, how big was his dick again? 6, no- 7 inches? You couldn’t remember but dear god you knew it was huge and would tear you apart. Nevertheless you wanted it, even if it made you bleed, even if it made you hurt. You wanted it so bad. But Kurapika seemed determined, and all he really did care about was your safety and comfort. You sigh and try to relax, but it was hard when you’re tied up and some guy that you met the day before is plunging 3 fingers deep inside of you while simultaneously rubbing your clit. You want to cover your mouth to prevent all the embarrassing sounds coming from you, but that’s probably what Kurapika intended in the first place, and you don’t want to defy him again, so you best yourself pride and let your body take the lead. “I think.. maybe it’s time?” Kurapika says to himself. 

“Kura.. can you take my blindfold off? I want to see you..” And you genuinely do. You want to see his concentrated face almost breaking with pleasure on top of you as you cling to him like he’s the last thing that can bring you happiness. And maybe he is. Feeling the blindfold and restraints being taken off, ease befalls you, and you sink into the bed. You wrap your arms around Kurapika, studying every inch of his face before it starts, thinking that this was the best choice you’ve ever made in your life. This wasn’t going to be a one night stand. No, you knew that this man would be by your side until the day both of you die, and that’s what bring you comfort. Someone who finally cares. Someone who accepts you for the crazy, weird, and awkward person you are. His eyes are filled with love and so are yours. “Okay, you can start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry it took like a whole lifespan to write this had major writers block and lots was happenin irl anyways super proud of actually finishing this. not too good but it’s a bit uhm.. ✨spicy✨ if u will 😏 sooooo idk enjoy i guess sorry my writing is shit 💖 - meagan


	7. Going in deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY HERE IT IS!!!!!!! rlly hope y’all enjoy it’s like smut and then fluff it’s not too good but i PROMISE the next chapter will be a lot of smut and fluff 😁😁😁😁

And so he pushes into, and FUCK it hurts. It hurts so fucking badly you cling onto his broad back and scratch so hard it might’ve drawn blood but you cant be sure. He grunts a bit and you wince as he pushes into you further. “Here, I have something that might help ease the pain,” You stare at Kurapika as he once again pulls away from your embrace and rummages around in the night stand drawer. He pulls out a small bullet vibrator. Why was your first thought, ‘Damn he has a lot of sex toys.’ ? Well, you made a mental note to ask him that later, but staring at him bringing it back to you and seeing it draw closer to you makes your heart beat faster than it already was. This whole experience has been so nerve-wracking but also the most adrenaline-filling thing you’ve ever been exposed to. Coming from a small, enclosed town, never in your life did you think that one day you’d be in this situation. You snap back into the present situation as soon as Kurapika turns the vibrator on and lightly holds it to your clit. You’re overcome by pleasure, so much so that you haven’t even noticed that Kurapika has pushed in further than before. “…Does it feel good?” He seems unsure of himself now, which has you slightly worried. See, the Kurapika that you knew from just a day ago was a perverted, sly, and manipulative bastard who didn’t give a shit about how you felt. And now… he does? That doesn’t add up. You’re puzzled, but you don’t have that much time to think about it because now he’s pulled out and thrusting back into you faster and faster. He’s also turned up the vibrator intensity, which has you almost clawing his hair out. 

“Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Your voice turns from a moan to a scream, and you’re not in control of your body anymore. And then he hits your g-spot. Fuck. You’re gonna come, your body yells to you. You’re rocking up and down by the force that Kurapika is thrusting into you at. “K-kura…”   
You try to breathe out between your moans, “I’m gonna come..” You see a smirk climb onto his face as he leans down and whispers, 

“Yes, come for me” He bites your ear and you shake as you reach your orgasm, and surprisingly Kurapika finishes not long after you do, moaning into your ear breathily. He collapses to the side of you, and slowly draws you into a warm embrace. Well, you would think this man would have more stamina considering he’s this kinky in bed. A thought comes to your head, 

“Kurapika,” You turn on your side to face him ,”How many others have you done that with?” It’s a bold question, but it has to be done. A slight pink dusting seems to come up onto his cheeks, but he ducks his face into your chest before you can confirm it. Was he.... embarrassed..?

“It’s just...It’s just been you...” He manages to mutter while partially burying his face in the sheets. Your face slowly starts to burn. Just... you...? But...Why? And you suddenly blurt out those same words

“...Why?”

“Why? ....Why indeed.” Kurapika lays on his back as he begins to think. “I’m not quite sure..” You giggle, 

“I think, this is why I like you so much” You lay your head on his chest. You hear his heartbeat, it’s loud, but warm. The pace is steady and you know that he loves you now. Its a nice feeling you’ve never felt before. It’s unfamiliar, but so warming... Maybe... you love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo sorry this took like 5 million years uhh i saw my ff got like 1k views which is INSANE like bro this was just my horny self writing down my fantasy’s bye uhh yeah i promise the next one will be better this one is literally terrible okay bye i’m tired


	8. The irreplaceable sense of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this love? No, it couldn't have been. Or rather, it shouldn't have been.
> 
> a chapter in where y/n contemplates her feelings after sex with kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know i promised for this chapter to have smut and fluff but since my last chapter was so bad (i genuinely apologize for that- as a person who's not completely attracted to guys writing about penetration sex is extremely hard, which is why i wanted to make this whole fic to create other scenarios that are just equally as intense, sexy, and arousing, but i needed to get the proper sex part out of the way first so i could move on to the other parts.) i wanted to create this chapter to make up for it. also, i hope it was painfully obvious but no, i am not proofreading these, i'm hoping my grammar and spelling is fine in these and if it's not then whoopsies idc i don't have the time to be editing these lmao. anyways since i just got really into finishing this last chapter i'll try to start the next chapter tonight but it'll probably be super hard since it's going to be in-depth so don't expect another chapter any time soon but i hope to make it up to you by making it a good chapter lol. anyways sorry for the massive rant i hope you enjoy!

Was this love? No, it couldn't have been. Or rather, it shouldn't have been. You had only known Kurapika for less than two days. He's practically still a stranger. In hindsight, he's probably the same type of person that your parents had warned you to stay away from. "It's dangerous", they'd say. "He'll use you and then throw you away". The thought of that almost brought you to tears. You didn't want him to throw you away after this. You wanted to keep seeing him, you wanted to keep lying with him on this bed as you quietly fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. It shouldn't be this way, but of course... it is. And it's ironic, because despite you not even having your first kiss before this, you're so sure that is what love is. The feeling of warmth in your heart while you were laying next to him compared to no other. You smile just a bit. This was so nice. Kurapika turns to look at you, staring into your eyes with such intensity. It's hard to tell what will happen next, you realize, in these certain situations. He then swiftly pulls the white fluffy duvet over your body, all the way to your shoulders, and then promptly pulls them over him as well. And of course it had to be at this moment when you suddenly realize that you're still both naked... and had (kinky) sex less than ten minutes ago. Your face turns a colourful and bright shade of red, recalling the memories of the... activities you had shared. Oh God... Oh God... What had you just done? Kurapika glances at your face, now vividly worried. Ah yes... he's still here. You smile a bit, and rest your hand on his soft cheek. Moving yourself closer to him, you find he smells like strawberries and flower fields...and it... turns you on? Great. Just great. You're convinced you're going insane. He smiles, and you melt. He's so, so perfect. You slowly inch towards him, a bit anxious about what you're going to do next. And then... you kiss him. Oh my god you kissed him. You pull away immediately, face flushing a deep red. Turning around to face your back to him you wallow in your own embarrassment. Nervously, you peek nervously to see how Kurapika had reacted. To your own surprise, the once perverted and sadistic man you had known just an hour ago was blushing so hard like a grade school kid who had just gotten hugged by his crush for the first time. It's.. cute, you decide. Without thinking, you turn to face him once more, and rest your face on his broad, smooth shoulder. 

"Hey.. Pikas.." You whisper just to the point where only he could hear you. 

"Where'd you think of that nickname?" He chuckles in a smooth, almost velvety deep voice. Giggling back a bit, you think.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure," You breath deeply, "But I like it." You snuggle into his shoulder more to avoid the embarrassment if you faced him now. 

"I like it too," He smiles and sits up, stroking your hair as he does. You hum slightly, trying to think out your next words.

"Where-" You breathe out forcefully, realizing you're not starting with the words you wanted to. 

"Yes?" Kurapika looks confused. He knows you're going to ask him something related to his personal life, and you're not sure if it's something you should do right now.

"Sorry," You feel sudden tears well up in your eyes, and you're troubled because you don't even feel necessary sad. Kurapika looks down at you. He's worried, just like he was moments ago. 

"Look, y/n.." You look up at him now, curious to see what he will say next. "Say whatever you need to say, alright? I won't judge you." He smiles sweetly, kissing your forehead to calm you. His small speech makes you feel more confident now, so you figure now was the time to ask, rather than asking later and getting your heart broken. 

"I just wanted to know.. if.." You take a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Y-you said a bit earlier I was the only one you had done it with... was that true?" You manage to squeak out. Kurapika's eyes soften. With looks like his, you had no doubt in mind you weren't the only one. Still, you had to make sure.

Now it's Kurapika's time to get flustered. "I'm-" He looks almost flabbergasted, as if he's never been asked that in his life. "Yes," he breathes out slowly, "It's true." Thousands of thoughts race through your mind as he says this, but one clear thought passes through your lips.

"Then... why? How?" You're facing towards him now, genuinely wanting an answer. He looks nervous. 

"I... want to tell you a story, is that okay?" He's looking at you intently, and its passively saying 'Are you sure?' Never in your life had you been so sure of a decision. 

"Yes." You reach out your hands to cup his face, "Tell me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is a story basically for me but it can be for y’all too i’m just selfish sorry. anyways it’s with all my kinks i’m literally just writing it out so i can have a singular fantasy made into a fictional story lmao.


End file.
